It is generally known that cigarette smoke caused from smoking includes harmful substances to the human body, such as tar or nicotine. Therefore, removing materials included in the smoke which damage to the human body is crucial, and a filter is attached to a cigarette accordingly.
Cigarette smoke may linger on fingers of a smoker holding a cigarette filter, causing displeasure due to the smell to not only the smoker but people around the smoker. Thus, the smoker often washes the hands to remove the cigarette smoke smell lingering on the hands after smoking.
However, the smoker may be in a situation of not being able to wash the hands after smoking or it may bother the smoker to wash the hands whenever smoking.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a cigarette whose smell minimally lingers on the hands after smoking.